cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Crusader Tank
|imgdesc = |faction = USA (vanilla only) |role = Main battle tank |useguns = 125mm tank cannon |usearmor = |armortype = Tank Armor |hp=480 (580 with Composite Armor) |cost = $900 |time = * 0:10 (with power) * 0:16 (without power) |produced = War Factory |hotkey = C |landspeed = 30 (25 if badly damaged) |range = 150 |sight = 150-300 |groundattack = 60 (Armor Piercing) |cooldown = 2000 |addons = Scout Drone Battle Drone Hellfire Drone |ability = |upgrades = Composite Armor Advanced Training |notes = * Strong vs vehicles, buildings. * Weak vs aircraft, anti-tank.}} The Crusader tank was the American main battle tank during the War against the GLA. Background Relatively inexpensive and easy to obtain, the Crusader mounts a 125mmhttps://files.cncnz.com/generals/Command_and_Conquer_-_Generals_-_UK_Manual_-_PC.pdf cannon, which is effective against tanks and other vehicles. The Crusader's chief advantage over foreign competitors is its high tech armor protection that can be further upgraded as desired, as well as its its main cannon which offers a punch equal to the Battlemaster Tank (without uranium shells). Like most US vehicles, drones can be assigned to serve a particular vehicle. Upgrades Drones Drones can be further upgraded with Drone Armor. Unit Game unit The Crusader has an edge over most other tanks due to its superior armor. This tank retains its usefulness even in late-game matches, being able to go head-on with all other vehicles in its same class. However it is easily countered by anti-tank infantry and aircraft, as well as long-range units such as the GLA's Rocket Buggy, against which it has little defense. Assessment Pros * Good against vehicles and buildings. * The most powerful basic MBT, in terms of both attack and defense * Can even handle the basic Marauder * Can be upgraded with Composite Armor for increased defense and Advanced Training for faster veterancy * Like most USA vehicles, can be upgraded with one of several drones Cons * Weak against missile-armed infantry * Less powerful than Paladin Tank * Vulnerable to aircraft * Ineffective against infantry * Slow moving; can easily be destroyed by hit-and-run tactics * The most expensive of the main battle-tanks, at $900 * Available only to the standard USA faction. Not available to the other US Generals Quotes Gallery File:Gen1_Crusader_Tank.jpg|Firing File:Gen_Beta_Crusaders.png|Early version File:CNCG_Crusader_Concept_Art 1.jpg|Early concept art, dubbed the Leopard tank File:Avcrusader.jpg|Leopard tank render File:CNCG_Crusader_Concept_Art 2.jpg|Final concept art Trivia *None of the American generals utilize the Crusader. Therefore, it does not appear in the Generals Challenge outside of several cutscenes. *Interestingly, this tank combines the resemblance of a real life Leopard 2 & M1 Abrams main battle tanks (further reinforced by the fact that the model's name is 'AVLeopard'). *The Crusader was originally going to be armed with a coaxial machine gun in addition to its main cannon. Coding of the machine gun is still present in the game codes, being merely commented out instead of removed. It was likely removed for balancing reasons. *Much like the Raptor's early design, the Crusader also used a gold skin and completely different tread design. In some ways, the early design's chassis slightly resembled the Siege tank from the StarCraft series. Its model and its texture can still be accessed by browsing through the game's files. *The early design of crusader resembles the design of overlord tank, one of the chinese MBTs which was supposedly to be unit of US Faction but it was transferred to china and crusader was changed on it's design and use it as alternate different from it's previous design later which crusader became one of the US Faction MBTs instead overlord tank being to US Faction Citations Category:Tanks Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal